


His Own Worst Enemy Part 1

by judithyaffa



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is having trouble dealing with his grief. Set post 5x10. Part 1 of a double-drabble co-written with my friend Wynefred. You'll find a link to the second part in notes at the end. Rated "T" for some violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Own Worst Enemy Part 1

Dean pounded the brick wall. The punishing bite as he hit his knuckles harder and harder barely lessened his self-loathing. His raw knuckles started to bleed. The red liquid ran down his hand and his knuckles resembled raw meat, his skin shredded almost completely. But still it wasn't enough.

It couldn't erase the images running endlessly through his mind. Images of friends forever lost. He should have, could have, saved them. If he'd been the hunter he was supposed to be.

He slid down the side of the wall, blindly staring at his hand. _When would it ever be enough?_

**Author's Note:**

> You can read part 2 of this drabble story at [Wynefred's Page on fanfiction.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7723810/1/His_Own_Worst_Enemy_part_2).


End file.
